leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
DP144
}} Gone With the Windworks! (Japanese: ダンジョン攻略！？谷間の発電所！ Dungeon Capture!? The !) is the 144th episode of the , and the 610th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan in a 1-hour special on September 17, 2009, along with DP143 and in the United States on February 13, 2010. Blurb Head: Accompanied by Lyra and Khoury, our heroes continue toward Lilypad Town and Dawn's next Pokémon Contest. But Lyra's Marill once again wanders off alone and winds up at Valley Windworks in need of rescue! Our heroes are joined by Lyra and Khoury as they all head toward Lilypad Town and Dawn's next Pokémon Contest. Unexpectedly, during a battle with Dawn's newly hatched Cyndaquil, Lyra's Marill sneaks away again! It seems that the mischievous Pokémon has wandered into the nearby Valley Windworks, a huge power plant. Giving chase, Ash and the gang don't realize that Team Rocket has broken in to the Windworks at the same time! They're attempting to recharge their latest machine, which is in sore need of electricity. But in the process of snagging some electricity, they blow all the Windworks' circuits...and lock our heroes in one of the rooms! Pikachu manages to crawl through an airshaft in the wall, finding Piplup and Cyndaquil scuffling in another room. The three Pokémon make their way to the control room and its sleeping security guard. Once there, Team Rocket nets Cyndaquil, but a humongous Thunderbolt by Pikachu not only stops Team Rocket's evil plans but restores power to the Windworks. Finally, our trapped heroes are reunited and are able to escape! Having found Marill, they are confronted one last time by Team Rocket and its newly charged machine, the Magcargo cannon.Team Rocket takes its shot, but is left powerless against another of Pikachu's attacks, which sends them blasting off once again! Plot Khoury and join the group and travel together. The episode starts off with the group relaxing for a lunch break. As Lyra and comment on her newly hatched , offers his greetings. Piplup's first try is returned with Cyndaquil turning its back away. Devastated, Piplup tries once more only to meet the same greeting. Angry, Piplup then pecks Cyndaquil's behind which it also pays back in kind. The two are then ready to brawl when breaks them up. then suggests to have a to find out more about Cyndaquil's personality and strength, to which Cyndaquil agrees. With as referee, the battle starts off with Ash choosing and Dawn checks Cyndaquil's moves with the Pokédex to find that it knows , , and . Grotle starts off with , which Cyndaquil dodges by jumping up high, and then uses Flame Wheel. Grotle takes the hit and Ash commends Cyndaquil on the power of its move, which causes it to jump with joy. Grotle then uses which Cyndaquil dodges again and then uses Swift from above. It is powerful enough to cause Grotle to be pushed back which Khoury and Lyra comment on its excellent first time and agility. From a hill, observes the battle where Jessie and plan to swipe the only to be reminded by James that they have something to attend to. Lyra's hears them and wanders off... Cyndaquil dodges another Razor Leaf and uses SmokeScreen from above. From the ground, it uses Swift to cause Grotle to flip over! Ash responds with a that lifts Cyndaquil in the air where Grotle hits it. It quickly gets back on it feet, ready to battle, when Brock calls off the match! He states that since its Cyndaquil's first battle, it should rest. Piplup then goes over to congratulate Grotle, only to see that except for Ash, everyone's attention is on Cyndaquil. Piplup becomes so jealous, that when Dawn offers it a Poffin, he jumps in the way and eats it. This results in a brawl, which only ends when Dawn tells them that if they don't stop, there'll be no dinner for either of them. The two angrily have their foreheads locked together, which Pikachu breaks up again. Khoury then realizes that Marill is missing. Ash and look for Marill immediately. They come across the Valley Windworks and see Marill walk inside. The group walks inside too, but several appear out of nowhere and attack. The group finds refuge in the security office where they wake the security guard who calls off the Magnemite. They ask for permission to look for Marill, and the security guard points to the monitors that shows every room. They then see Marill wandering around in the basement storage room and leave the guard to nap again. The scene then shifts to Team Rocket (who have recently encountered the Magnemite due to their puffy hair), who are carrying a long power cord which they plug into a major power outlet. James comments to Jessie that it'll take several hour to juice up. Meanwhile, the group find Marill, but Cyndaquil and Piplup have gone out still searching! Back at the power outlet, Jessie, impatient with the charging speed, pulls a switch that causes a power surge which initiates a lock down! With the doors closed, the group is stuck inside with Piplup and Cyndaquil still outside! Pikachu then tries a on the door that fails and Brock suggests they wave at the camera. This also fails as the guard is still sleeping in security. Khoury then panics, wondering if they'll be in the room forever to which Lyra comments by saying a little "positive thinking would do some good for him." Brock then spots a ventilation shaft and stack boxes and crates with Ash and Khoury. As Ash struggles with the vent cover, the girls are standing at the opposite wall and Lyra says to Dawn that if she'll be stuck forever in the room, she would like to get married. She disregards Khoury and then asks Dawn if Ash is her boyfriend, to which she declines. Lyra asks who Dawn thinks would be the best for such a situation out of the three boys, and Dawn says that she really doesn't know. Lyra presses Dawn on the subject, but Dawn tells her that she never really thought about it. Lyra looks somewhat surprised and states that she thought it would be the first thing she would think about. Ash then opens the shaft stating it's too narrow for him, so Pikachu goes instead to find himself right above the outside of the door. He finds Piplup and Cyndaquil still glaring at each other, to which he sighs. He comes between them and beckons them to follow. Meanwhile, while Team Rocket is searching for food, they discover the security room and see the three Pokémon separated from the group and plan to nab them. They cross paths with Pikachu and his friends and begin to chase them and are greeted by Magnemite. Jessie then sends out to use which cause the damage to reflect back and knock them out. Back in the room Ash tries Grotle's Energy Ball, but it just bounces all over the room barely missing everyone and destroys a shelf. Lyra sends out her to use on the door which also fails. She then asks Khoury to try, which he responds by saying that if no one else can do it, he certainly can't. Lyra replies by saying how his negative personality drives her crazy. Ash tries himself with a crow bar and only ends up hurting his hands, so Brock suggests a break. They have a snack break and take out seven cookies realizing there are five people! Despite Khoury's accurate calculations of 1.4, Lyra states since Dawn and her are girls, they get two each (though Dawn thinks that isn't quite fair). Pikachu then finds the security room, only for Cyndaquil to be ambushed by Team Rocket! Piplup fires a and Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, canceling the lockdown and sending Team Rocket running off! The s and Pokémon reunite and Piplup and Cyndaquil begin fighting over Dawn's attention, so she calls Cyndaquil back to its Poké Ball. They tell the guard they found Marill and leave the Valley Windworks on a happy evening... But suddenly, a blinding light flashes, turning out to be a giant mecha built by Team Rocket which was being powered up by the power cord! They fire an extremely powerful energy blast that almost causes damage to the group, but because Team Rocket didn't give enough time to charge the battery, the single shot depleted their energy supply. Vulnerable, Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, sending Team Rocket blasting off and saving the day. Major events * Dawn's Cyndaquil has its first Pokémon battle with Ash's Grotle, but the battle is called off by . * 's is revealed to know , , and . * is revealed to own a . Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * * Khoury * Benjamin Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( 's) * ( ) * (Benjamin's; multiple) Trivia * This and the previous episode are the first episodes to air in Japan after the earliest releases of in Japan and . * The music played during and 's battle is the battle theme from Generation II and HeartGold and SoulSilver. * The English title for the episode is a reference to . * 's line "We keep going and going" is a pop culture reference to the . * The scene where Grotle's Energy Ball bounces around the room is similar to the trash compactor scene in . * Music from Giratina and the Sky Warrior is used. Errors * During the scene where Lyra was talking to Dawn, the line on her hat was white and not pink. * During the original airing there was a quick blackout during the title screen. * About half-way through the episode, everyone starts waving at the security cameras. The cam to the left of Ash and his friends in front of the sleeping man shows some corridor. However, when Team Rocket comes into the room, the camera appears to have moved to another room, showing the corner of a corridor where Pikachu, Piplup and Cyndaquil were. DP144 Error.png|Lyra's miscolored hat Dub edits In other languages |es_eu= |cs= |da= |nl= |de= |fi= |it= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |sv= |ro= |ko= }} 144 Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kazuomi Koga Category:Episodes directed by Hideaki Ōba Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura de:Stromausfall im Windkraftwerk es:EP613 fr:DP144 ja:DP編第144話 zh:精灵宝可梦 钻石＆珍珠 第142集